


I Bought A Peach and Thought of You

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @persephoneunder, who won a 500 word giveaway fanfic from my 100+ Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Bought A Peach and Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> For @persephoneunder, who won a 500 word giveaway fanfic from my 100+ Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.

“Play the song, Vee!”

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Sera.  “No, it’s dumb.”

“ _No, it’s dumb_ ,” Sera mocked in an unflattering voice with a cross-eyed face. “Oh, piss on it, Vee, just play the damn song!”

“What song?” Cullen asked, whispering in her ear, and Evelyn nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden rumble of his voice rolling through her entire body. She turned to find the Commander towering over her, a tankard in hand and a soft smile on his face.

“Cull – ah – Commander? What are you doing here?” she stuttered.

He looked to his left, considering the rowdy tavern, then returned his warm amber gaze to her green glare. “Taking a break. You insisted earlier,” he jested as he took a swallow of his ale. “What song?”

Damn the man, she’d hoped to avoid his question. “Nothing, I’m not playing it.”

“Don’t be such a shit, Vee,” Sera began. “I won’t stop askin’ ‘til you start playin’.”

Evelyn scoffed with a flop of her hands in her lap. “Alright, fine. Leave now while you still can, Commander. This _will_ be embarrassing,” she said as she stood and headed for the bard near the hearth.

Unsurprisingly, Maryden knew the song and offered to play her lute while Evelyn sang. At least, this way, she wouldn’t have to worry about mucking up the chords. All too soon, Maryden launched into the bawdy tavern song and Evelyn jumped in with the lyrics.

> _I bought a peach and thought of you_  
>  _The meat was ripe and juicy too_  
>  _Aroma sweet and dripping dew_  
>  _I bought a peach and thought of you_

_Why,_ had she let Sera talk her into singing? Of all songs, she wanted to scream, run out of the tavern in embarrassment. It would have been silly enough without Cullen there, and she wished he’d heeded her warning, but he had not and he was still there, sipping on his ale and …

Was that a _smirk_ behind his mug?

> _I bought a peach and thought of thee_   
>  _Thy tender flesh, sweet ecstasy!_   
>  _Between those thighs, what roiling sea_   
>  _I bought a peach and thought of thee_

Maker’s breath, he was definitely smiling, grinning into his mug like a naughty child listening to something he knew he should not be hearing. The room was suddenly too hot and Evelyn’s cheeks flushed, matching Cullen’s shade for shade.

> _I thought of thee and thought it fine_   
>  _To pair thee with a bright white wine_   
>  _To lap you up on this tongue of mine_   
>  _I thought of thee, a thought divine_

When the song finally ended, Sera clamped down on her with a hug so tight Evelyn thought she might pop. The elf bounded away, giddy with laughter and singing her own version of the raunchy tune as she fled across the tavern to taunt The Iron Bull with it.

Evelyn returned to the bar and, much to her dismay, Cullen was still there, cheeks flushed but still with that Maker damned grin on his face.

“I am so sorry,” she mumbled into her mug, wishing she could drown herself in it.

When had he gotten so close? His chest nearly touched hers and his fingers had slipped into her hand so easily, she wondered if she’d not done it herself.

“Don’t apologize. Maybe you could sing it again some time,” he began, leaning in closer.  His eyes flicked up to hers, gaze hooded as he looked through his lashes. “Just for me.”

Her heart nearly leapt from her chest at his words, at the thought. And a coy smirk hooked the corner of her lips, emboldened by the ale and the tavern, the perverted song, and nobody paid them any mind, so she replied.

“Maybe.”

* * *

 

I must give credit to the poet Arthur Greenleaf Holmes, whose poem I parodied for the sake of this fanfic.

 


End file.
